J'attendrai
by RapistPanda
Summary: Peu importe où tu vas, peu importe où tu iras, je serai juste ici à t'attendre. Peu importe ce que cela nécessitera, ou comment mon coeur se brisera, je serai juste ici à t'attendre.


**Titre:** J'attendrai…

**Résumé :** Peu importe où tu va, peu importe où tu iras, je serai juste ici à t'attendre. Peu importe ce que cela nécessitera, ou comment mon cœur se brisera, je serai juste ici à t'attendre.

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Prairing:** Shank's & Buggy

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Petite Note de L'auteure :** Ce OS sera en deux parties. La chanson est de Richard Marx, s'intitulant « Right Here Waiting For You ».

Enjoy~

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, fixant le plafond inlassablement. Je pense voilà tout. Ne venez pas me déranger, vous pourriez recevoir un objet en tout genre dans la figure accompagné de multiples insultes. Je veux juste que l'on me laisse tranquille. Sa ne me ressemble pas, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de faire le point sur les événements passés…

**Des océans nous séparent**

**Jour après jour…**

Sa faisait quoi, 15 ans ? Moins ? Plus ? Que l'on ne s'était pas vu ? J'aimerai vraiment savoir exactement ce que tu as ressenti lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés.

Moi… j'étais si heureux… j'ai beau dire que je te hais… c'est faux. Et tu le sais, si bien que tu as finis par trouver ça drôle.

Bon d'accord quand nous nous sommes revu tu m'a une fois de plus menti à propos d'une carte aux trésors. Ce qui m'a par ailleurs passablement énervé. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, car j'ai pu _te_ revoir. Tu es beaucoup plus important qu'un million de cartes aux trésors. Quand j'y repense, tu as stoppé la guerre, tu m'as parlé pendant 10 minutes, puis tu es reparti…

Maintenant, les seules questions qui flottent dans ma tête sont :

~Où nous reverrons-nous ?~

~Quand ? 1 semaine ? 1 moi ? 1 an ? Quand ?~

Je le maudis, ce putin d'océan, car il me sépare un peu plus de toi chaque jours…

**Et je deviens petit à petit **

**Fou…**

Si tu n'étais pas revenu, si tu n'avais pas refait surface dans ma vie, je ne serai pas dans cet état aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'être criblé de balles, j'ai l'impression que mon estomac se tord à chaque fois que je pense un peu trop à toi, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser quand les paroles que tu as prononcé avant de partir résonnent dans ma tête. Des paroles que tu m'as dites dans le creux de l'oreille. Des paroles dont je me souviendrai jusqu'à ma mort.

« -Tu sais Buggy… je t'aime comme un fou… et tu va affreusement me manquer. Ça ma fait du bien de te revoir. »

**J'entends ta voix, au bout du fil**

**Mais cela ne guéri pas me douleur…**

Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine encore et toujours avec toi, nous chamaillant pour deux trois choses sans grande importance. Je me rappelle ton si beau sourire, et ta voix… oh oui ta voix… une voix si… douce mais grave à la fois.

Je tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté. Sur ma commode trône mon Den-den Mushi… et je me rappelle alors une discussion entre toi et moi.

Bulubulubulubulubulubulu- Gotcha !

« -Oui ?

-Buggy ? Sa me fait plaisir de t'entendre !

-Euh oui mais c'est qui ?

-C'est moi ! Shank's !

-*Shank's ?! Ah putin je ne suis pas prêt là !* Euh… tu veux quoi ?

-Te parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

-De toi et moi.

-Hein ?

-Ecoute j'ai bien réfléchis tu sais… ce n'est pas facile comme ça mais sa m'énerve d'être éloigner de toi… j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Tu me manques tellement Buggy !

-…

-Buggy ? Mochi-mochi ? Y'à quelqu'un ?

-… oui je suis là…

-Et bien pourquoi tu-

-Je t'aime Shank's ! *merde ! Je l'ai lâché sans faire exprès !*

-Huh ! Hé… je t'aime aussi mon baggyounet !

-Sérieux c'est quoi ce surnom ? Retire-ça tout de suite !

-~Capitaine on approche d'une île !~ ~Oh je vois j'arrive !~ Désoler je vais devoir y aller.

-Quoi déjà ?

-Promis je te rappellerai.

-C'est vrai ?

-Promis.

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Shank's…

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iip »

J'ai eu beau entendre ta voix me dire « je t'aime », ça ne m'a pas suffit… j'ai besoin de ta chaleur. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés…

**Si je ne te vois jamais**

**Comment peut-on dire pour toujours ?**

Après tout, je suis habitué à cette solitude… j'ai toujours été un lâche… je le suis toujours d'ailleurs… Cette carapace dont je me suis paré pour cacher mes sentiments, tu es le seul à l'avoir pénétré.

Je me rappelle lorsque nous étions petits, lorsque tu as dis la chose la plus… bête et mignonne à la fois…

« -Dis Buggy pourquoi ton nez est rouge comme un clown ?

-Parce que.

-Dis Buggy pourquoi tes cheveux sont bleu ?

-Parce que.

-Dis Buggy tu te marieras avec qui quand tu seras grand ?

-Parce qu- Quoi ?

-Tu te marieras avec qui ?

- Bin je ne sais pas moi !

-Moi je veux me marier avec toi !

-Quoi ?

-Quand je serai grand je me marierai avec Buggy ! »

Tu l'avais dit à nos parents, je me rappelle encore la tête de ta mère, elle était vraiment choquer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà court mais la deuxième partie sera pour demain ^^ Juste pour me pur plaisir XD

Disons plutôt que j'ai eu la flemme de recopier le reste à l'ordi XD

Voilà, reviews ?


End file.
